El Favor de la Soledad
by Nymphadora Tonks
Summary: Bella se siente horriblemente sola y deprimida tras la partida de Edward y los Cullen, tan desesperada que pide un favor a su peor enemiga: la soledad


**Disclaimer:**

-La canción es _"El Favor de la Soledad"_ de _Gloria Trevi_, una de mis cantantes favoritas desde que cantaba "La Papa Sin Catsup"

-Y por supuesto, los personajes son de _Stephenie Meyer_..!!

Dedicado a mi queridísima _Bella Swan_.. Mejor conocida como **Sion-Allegra**, que me permitió escribir y publicar este one-shot, espero que lo disfruten y que no se corten las venas con galleta de animalitos afiladas con leche..:D

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**El Favor de la Soledad..!!**

Bella POV

Se ha ido. Se ha ido. Mi Edward se ha ido. Y ahora estaba sola, en mi cuarto, de rodillas en el suelo sacando todo el dolor que no pude demostrar cuando estaba abajo con Charlie y el resto de las personas que ayudaron a buscarme, ya se habían ido, y Charlie me daría mi espacio, ahora si podía llorar por todo lo que sentía, nadie estaba ahí para decirme _"No, te preocupes Bella, todo estará bien, él no era para ti"_, por que eso era una mentira, él era perfecto para mi.

_Soledad, la única que viene  
Cuando todos se van  
La única con la que puedo llorar  
Que no me hace ni un reproche  
Deja que me desahogue  
_  
Por algo nunca había tenido novios, tenia suficiente con los idiotas que habían lastimado a mi madre como para arriesgarme yo también, pero claro, llega el hermoso vampiro y me enamoro de él como idiota, y ahora como estoy? Destrozada y con un enorme agujero en mi pecho, por su culpa, por culpa de esa persona a la que tanto había amado y que ahora ni su nombre me atrevo a mencionar, o pensar.

_Soledad, se que por un tiempo  
Me aleje de ti  
Y rompí la promesa para no ser infeliz  
Y ahora estoy aquí llorando  
Por haberlo amado tanto_

Un mes, ya había pasado un mes desde que se habían ido, y me habían dejado aquí como si fuera… como si no les… son unos… es un… claro, estaba en la etapa de odio, así podría desquitarme, espero que el este igual, que sienta un enorme hoyo negro en el pecho que se traga su corazón poco a poco, que se quede el solo y que sienta todo el sufrimiento que yo también estoy sintiendo, este horroroso sentimiento de perdida y resignación, espero que sienta lo mismo que yo.

_Ve y búscalo en donde lo encuentres  
Y arrebátalo de entre la gente  
Llévatelo de la mano y enciérrense en su cuarto  
Y súbelo, bájalo, ámalo, y si el quiere despedázalo  
Y hazlo que el sienta esto que me tiene a mi aquí sin aliento_

La soledad, bendita algunas veces, maldita otras, como en este momento, yo sola en mi habitación sintiéndome peor de lo que nunca en mi corta vida me había sentido, y esperando que él se sintiera peor de lo que en su larga vida lo había hecho, que también estuviese acompañado por la soledad, de esa manera, la soledad seria una bendición para mi, que él sepa que se siente tan solo por que no esta a mi lado.

_Soledad! Soledad! Soledad!  
Hazme un favor yo te lo ruego  
Haz que el sienta lo que siento  
Soledad! Soledad! Soledad!  
Hazme un favor yo te lo imploro  
Y que el sepa que lo adoro  
¡Soledad!  
_

Dos meses habían pasado ya, y me comenzaba a resignar, aunque no quería, sola en mi cuarto, sin tener absolutamente nada para recordarlo, ni a él ni a su familia, nunca volverían, lo sabía, mi ventana seguía abierta, en una inconsciente esperanza de que entrara por la ventana esa noche, pero las ráfagas de viento me aseguraban que no había absolutamente nadie afuera, solo enfriaban mi cuarto y secaban mis lagrimas silenciosas mientras estaba recostada en mi cama.

_Soledad, vestida de noche  
O de claridad me dices al oído_

_Que el no volverá_

_No me das ningún consuelo  
Pero hablas con la verdad  
_  
Como quisiera que se acordara de mi y que llorara, por lo menos sollozara, sin lagrimas, que se quedara solo, que no hiciera caso a nadie, ni siquiera a su padre, el bondadoso doctor al que le tenia toda la confianza del mundo, que no pueda estar con nadie mas, solo él y la soledad, y como no puede dormir, que recuerde los buenos momentos que pasamos, solo para volver a recordar que no estoy ahí, tal como lo hago yo.

_Si… ámalo como a ninguno  
Que no quiera saber más del mundo  
Que no reconozca familia  
Que no conciba sin ti la vida  
Que por un beso el aguante desprecios  
Y que sueñe envuelto en desvelo  
Que sea su alegría tus migajas  
De rodillas llorando te de gracias_

Y cuando este así, deprimido, solo y sintiéndose pésimo, durante esos momentos en los que sienta que ya no puede más… que se acuerde de mí, que recuerde todo lo feliz que era cuando me tenia, que sepa que por dejarme se siente tan miserable, que sienta lo mismo que siento yo y que cambie de opinión al no poder mas con todo eso.

_Entonces… solo entonces  
Que sepa que lo sepa  
Que es por mí que te tiene  
Que es por mí que te siente_

Un favor, sabia que no debía desear el mal a otros, pero ese favor que le pedía a la soledad era sumamente importante, era una oportunidad para que él regresara, para que mi ángel se sintiera tan mal que quisiera volver, y yo lo recibiría como si nada hubiese pasado, lo quería, aun lo quería demasiado, y quería que el lo supiera, si la soledad lo regresaba a mi, me encargaría de que supiera cuanto lo amaba.

_Soledad! Soledad! Soledad!  
Hazme un favor yo te lo ruego  
Haz que el sienta lo que siento  
Soledad! Soledad! Soledad!  
Hazme un favor yo te lo imploro  
Y que el sepa que lo adoro  
¡Soledad! ¡Soledad!... Soledad_

Pero claro, olvidaba una parte muy importante, el elemento clave por el cual se había ido, el ya no me quería, se había aburrido de mi, ya no me amaba, esa era la razón principal por la que la soledad no podría hacerme ese enorme favor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero sus reviews, por favor, cualquier comentario se acepta..!! No se corten las venas..!!


End file.
